Blog użytkownika:Majkaska/Miraculous- Pozłacanie/ WSZYSTKIE ROZDZIAŁY
W tym wpisie będę umieszczała wszystkie rozdziały z opowiadania: Miraculous/ Pozłacanie :) Miłego czytania! 'ROZDZIAŁ 1' ^Marinette Był piątek, a lekcje miały sie niedługo skończyć. Dzwonek. Przyszłam do klasy i usiadłam na swoim miejscu, czekając na resztę uczniów i na nauczycielkę. Podeszła do mnie Alya. -Hej, może poszłybyśmy coś zjeść po lekcjach?- Zapytała mnie przyjaciółka. -Jasne, ale gdzie? -Do tej nowej kawiarni, którą otworzyli dwie ulice od szkoły? -Spoko- odpowiedziałam, patrząc jak do klasy wchodzi nasza pani. Lekcje mineły, a gdy tylko wyszłyśmy z budynku, zaczełyśmy obserwować jak ptaki przelatywały nad naszymi głowami. Byłyśmy już blisko naszego celu, ale usłyszełyśmy jakiś śmiech. Okropny śmiech. Prawdopodobnie jego echo rozprzestrzestrzeniało się po całym Paryżu. Alya zaczeła biec w stronę źródła tego dźwięku. -Wszystko znajdzie sie na moim Biedroblogu!- Krzykneła brunetka. No jasne. Alya nigdy nie weźmie pod uwagę, na jakie wielkie niebezpieczeństwo się naraża. Przekręciłam oczami. Następnie zaczełam się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu kryjówki, w której będe mogła się przemienić. Szybko pobiegłam za jeden z ulicznich, dużych śmietników. -Tikki, kropkuj!- Krzyknełam, a na mnie pojawił się czerwony kostium w czarne kropki. Rzuciłam swoim jo-jo na dach jednego z domów, następnie zaczęłam po nich biec i je przeskakiwać. Gdy doszłam do źródła złowieszczego śmiechu, zabaczyłam klown'a, który był, jak mozna się spodziewać, pod władzą akumy. Obserwowałam krótko, co on takiego potrafi. Okazało się, że uzyskiwał energię z emocji innych ludzi. Ktoś był smutny, brał z niego energię. Ktoś się śmiał, brał z niego energię. Niestety do okoła nikomu już nie było do śmiechu. Oprócz Czarnego Kota, który pojawił się obok mnie z bananem na twarzy. My Lady- powiedział do mnie z flirciarskim uśmieszkim.- Czy masz już plan jak go pokonać? -Tak, ale nie możesz teraz okazywać żadnych emocji. On się nimi wzmacnia. -Ale przy tobie nie umiem nie czuć ogarniającego mnie szczęścia, Biedronsiu- powiedział, zbliżając swoją twarz do mojej. Jaki on jest zarozumiały! -W takim razie przestań je czuć, dopóki go nie pokonamy- odpowiedziałam, idąc w stronę super-łotra. -Jestem..-krzyknął klown, lecz nie dokończył, ponieważ złapałam jego ręke moim jo-jo.- Odbiorę Ci Twoje Miraculum, Biedronko! Zaczął ciągnąć za mojje jo-jo, a ja nie moglam nic zrobić, by go puścił. Nagle Czarny Kot wyszedł z kryjówki i powalił wroga na bok. Akuma okazała się być w jego nosie, a za chwilę oczyściłam go z akumy. Użyłam Niezwykłej Biedronki. Przede mną pojawił się mężczyzna w przebraniu klown'a, lecz tym razem jako dobry, niepamiętający nic z dzisiejszego dnia człowiek.Chciałam do niego podejść i mu wyjaśnić, jak się tu znalazł, ale moją uwagę przykuło co innego. Był to Czarny Kot. A raczej jego kombinezon, który zaczął mienić się na srebrno. 'ROZDZIAŁ 2' ^Adrien Zamierzałem własnie podejść do klown'a, by razem z Biedronką wyjaśnić mu, co się stało, ale Księżniczka nagle osłupiała, wpartując się we mnie. Czułem jednak, że nie było to spojrzenie zakochania. Niestety. Zaczeła otwierać swoją buzię powoli, a potem krzykneła: -Co się dzieje z twoim ubiorem?!!- Podbiegła do mnie. Na początku zdziwiony, o co mogło jej chodzić wlepiłem na nią wzrok. Ona za to wskazała mój kombinezon. Pochyliłem głowę. Mój kombinezon- on się mienił, na srebrny kolor. Spojrzałem na nią z usmiechem. -A co z tobą, Księżniczko?- Zapytałem. Przyjrzała się sobie. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jej strój też się mieni, tylko na kolor złoty. Wyglądało to o wiele bardziej zjawiskowo, niż u mnie. -Co się dzieje z naszym ubiorem?!!- Poprawiła się Biedronka.- Przecież nigdy jeszcze nic takiego się nie działo po pokonaniu złoczyńcy.. -Może coś się stało z naszymi miraculami?-Zapytałem. -Nie, Kocie, to nie to. Cóż.. Będzie chyba lepiej, jeśli już pójdziemy.- Odpowiedziała, odwracając się w stronę nadjeżdżających wozów z firmy telewizyjnej. -Taaak.. To zdecydowanie lepsze rozwiązanie.-Stwierdziłem, dostając się na dach jednego z budynków przy pomocy mojego kija. Gdy tylko dostałem się do mojego pokoju przez otwarte okno, przemieniłem się. -Plagg, co to ma niby być?- Zapytałem, niespokojny. -Ach, najpierw daj mi mój camembert!- Powiedział zniechęcony. ^Marinette -Tikki, masz mi wszystko wyjaśnić- rozkazałem mojej Kwami, zaraz po dostaniu się do domu. -Spokojnie, spokojnie- powiedziała, jedząc ciastko.- Od razu cię informuję, że tylko raz spotkałam się z takim przypadkiem u którejś z Biedronek, ale wiem, że jest to dość poważna sprawa. -Mogłabyś mi opowiedzieć o tym? -Dobrze, a więc- zaczeła Tikki, odkładając resztę ciastka na później.- Ten przypadek stał się, kiedy Mistrz Fu był w mniej, więcej takim wieku jak ty. Działo się to w Grecji, gdzie prawa strzegli Czarny Kot, Biedronka i Żółw. Pomagali oni złodziejom i zabójcom wejść na dobrą drogę w życiu. Czasami kończyło sie to walkami, wydaniem człowieka policji. Ale Biedronka i Czarny Kot mieli niezwykły dar przekonywania, zwykle sami wszystko załatwiali. Żółw z powodów, z tego, co wiem, rodzinnych, a także zazdrości o sławę dwójki super bohaterów, stał się zły. Używał on swoich mocy, by pomóc przestępcom w pokonaniu Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Wtedy tym dwóm stało się to, co tobie. Zaczeli się mienić, a przy pomocy ich mędrca zrozumieli, dlaczego. Dowiedzili się, że niedługo nadchodzi wielka walka. Po pewnym czasie udało im się pokonać Żółwia, a jego Miraculum dostał nasz , jeszcze w tedy młody, Mistrz Fu. Do dzisiaj, jak wiesz, je posiada, ale nie pozwoli on na oddanie go w złe ręce. Nie udało się to mu jednak z miraculum Motyla, a właśnie ono posiada Władca Ciem.- powiedziała Kwami. -Czy to oznacza, że nadchodzi jakaś wielka walka?- Zapytałam zdruzgotana. -Tak, ale pamiętaj: To że razem z Czarnym Kotem mienicie się, nie oznacza, że ktoś stał się zły. Władca Ciem rośnie w siłę, co może się skończyć niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Najlepiej, jeśli pójdziesz z tym do Mistrza Fu. Możliwe, że poradzi ci, co powinnaś zrobić. Majkaska Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach